Universal's 'Paradoria 2' and Disney's 'Dumbo' Go Face-to-Face for No. 1 at the Weekend Box Office
Box Office Mojo SATURDAY AM UPDATE: Disney's Dumbo looks as if it will end up on the lower end of our weekend expectations and will end up falling below the lower end of studio expectations and industry tracking respectively. After bringing in an estimated $15.3 million on Friday the pic is now heading toward a three-day around $45-50 million. As a result, it will indeed be Universal's Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm repeating atop the weekend box office after it brought in an estimated $18.61 million on Friday which is a -73% drop from the previous Friday and is looking at a three-day anywhere from $54-58 million. Dumbo '''received an "A-" rating by audiences on CinemaScore. At the same time, Pure Flix's anti-abortion feature, '''Unplanned, brought in an estimated $2.96 million and is looking at a weekend that could top $7 million. Bleecker's Hotel Mumbai expanded into 924 theaters (+920) this weekend and is performing well, bringing in an estimated $1.08 million on Friday en route to a three-day expected to top $3 million. Neon's The Beach Bum delivered an estimated $647,000 on Friday and is expected to debut with a soft, $1.7 million from 1,015 locations. You can check out all of the Friday estimates right here and we'll be back tomorrow morning with a complete look at the weekend. WEEKEND PREVIEW: This weekend's release of Disney's live-action re-imagining of Dumbo and last weekend's release of Universal's Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm '''will fight and compete against each other as which will be the #1 at the domestic box office. Right behind both films, last weekend's #2 film, '''Us, and the holdover releases of Disney's Captain Marvel '''and Sony's '''Addie '''will continue to perform well, helping deliver a strong March at the domestic box office. Meanwhile, Pure Flix will debut '''Unplanned and Neon releases Harmony Korine's The Beach Bum, both in over one thousand locations. The Tim Burton-directed Dumbo, which takes the 64-minute animated 1941 feature and delivers a nearly two-hour retelling, will be in close competition with Enchanted Realm for that top spot as the film opens in over 4,200 theaters and forecasting the film's opening weekend performance is not at all clear cut. The studio is anticipating a $50+ million debut while other sources are suggesting a debut close to $60-65 million. The critical response has been mixed to the tune of a score of 54 at Metacritic and a 55% "rotten" score at RottenTomatoes. Added to that, IMDb page view performance leading up to release paints a very muddy picture. Looking at the two weeks leading up to release, IMDb page view performance for Dumbo is just ahead of Christopher Robin ($24.6m opening), just behind Alice Through the Looking Glass ($26.9m opening) and well ahead of Pete's Dragon ($21.5m opening). Of course, reasons for this could be many, including the fact Dumbo is a more recognizable title and may not be something audiences need to necessarily seek out prior to release. It also may be more apt to compare it to an animated feature such as The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, which debuted with $55.4 million back in February 2015. As for that comparison, Dumbo is pacing behind that title as well, though it will be opening in ~600 more locations and has the benefit of kids being out on spring break. For those looking for evidence of a opening performance on the higher end of expectations, and one that carries a bit more weight than IMDb's page views considering it deals with actual tickets sold, comes from online ticket retailer Fandango.com, which tells BoxOfficeMojo that Dumbo is outpacing The Grinch ($67.5m opening), SpongeBob and 2015's Cinderella ($67.9 million opening) at the same point in the sales cycle. All told, while we wouldn't be surprised to see a performance anywhere from $43-65 million, we're going out with a $52 million '''forecast in #2 and we'll see how things shake out. Internationally, '''Dumbo debuts day-and-date in all major territories. In third place, look for a solid holdover performance for Jordan Peele's Us, which has continued to dominate throughout the week and could deliver as much as $40+ million in its second weekend following a blistering debut last week. We're forecasting a performance right on that number, signaling a -44% drop and a domestic gross topping $135 million by the end of the weekend. Disney's Captain Marvel will take the weekend's fourth, likely dipping around -40% or so for a $20+ million '''three-day and a domestic cume quickly approaching $355 million. Globally, as of today the film has grossed over $938 million worldwide and after this weekend it will be inching ever so close to that billion dollar mark. Rounding out the top five will be Sony's '''Addie, likely taking a smallest dip out of all the film's in the top five at -13% or so for a $9+ million '''three-day and a domestic cume approaching $287 million. Globally, as of today the film has grossed over $690.9 million worldwide and after this weekend it will be either fall short or end up at a cume of $700 million worldwide. Outside the top ten, Lionsgate's release of CBS Films's '''Five Feet Apart, which had a strong hold last weekend and should hold on even better this week at sixth. Right now we're anticipating a drop around -26% for a three-day right around $6.5 million and a domestic cume right around $36 million come Sunday evening. Fourth will go to Lionsgate's release of CBS Films's Five Feet Apart, which had a strong hold last weekend and should hold on even better this week. Right now we're anticipating a drop around -26% for a three-day right around $6.5 million and a domestic cume right around $36 million come Sunday evening. In sixth place will likely be Paramount's Wonder Park right around $4.7 million for a domestic cume approaching $38 million by the end of the weekend. Outside the top five, for now, we have two more new releases, of which one or both could over-perform and challenge for a spot in the top five. We'll begin with Neon's release of Harmony Korine's stoner comedy The Beach Bum starring Matthew McConaughey, Snoop Dogg, Isla Fisher and Martin Lawrence just to name a few. The studio will debut the film in 1,015 locations and even though reviews are relatively weak (51% on RottenTomatoes) this one seems critic-proof enough to the extent we're anticipating a performance anywhere from $2.5-3.5 million. The next release is Pure Flix's first R-rated feature, the anti-abortion drama Unplanned, which the studio will debut in 1,059 locations. Industry expectations for the picture are right around $3-4 million and for our forecast we're going to stick to the lower end of that range, though it is worth mentioning GVN's release of Gosnell back in October delivered a $1.16 million debut from just 673 theaters and it's possible Pure Flix's marketing reach extends beyond GVN's to the point it could garner more interest. Additionally, Bleecker Street will be expanding the reach of Hotel Mumbai to 924 locations (+920) this weekend. Right now we're expecting a performance anywhere from $1-2 million, which should be enough to get the film into the top ten or right on the cusp. In limited release this weekend, IFC will open Diane in three locations while Atlas will debut Trinity Seven: Heavens Library & Crimson Lord and Greenwich releases the documentary Screwball. This weekend's forecast is directly below. This post will be updated on Friday morning with Thursday night preview results followed by Friday estimates on Saturday morning, and a complete weekend recap on Sunday morning. * Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm '''(4,304 theaters) - $58.1 M * '''Dumbo (4,259 theaters) - $52.0 M * Us (3,743 theaters) - $40.0 M * Captain Marvel (3,985 theaters) - $20.4 M * Addie '''(3,102 theaters) - $9.0 M * '''Five Feet Apart (2,845 theaters) - $6.3 M * Wonder Park (3,304 theaters) - $4.7 M * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2,783 theaters) - $4.3 M * The Beach Bum (1,015 theaters) - $3.2 M * Unplanned (1,059 theaters) - $3.0 M Category:Box Office Mojo Category:Addie Category:Universal Animation Category:Gingo Category:2019 Category:News articles Category:Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm